Best Friends Forever! Right?
by TheFaultInOurDivergentWarriors
Summary: Cece,Olivia, and Alex are all in Ravenclaw and a happy trio, Cece gets a boyfriend and Alex suddenly starts acting weird and gets his own girlfriend, the trio then starts fighting. Will they break apart, stay together or form new bonds?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First chapter of first fanfic! Yay! Welp. Hope you all like it! (There may be some language, and yes, yes, I know the title stinks) **

The Beginning

Cece's POV

So this bitch has been vying for Alex's attention _way _too long! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Cecilia Joy McMillan. I'm 16 years old and I go to Hogwarts, yeah, yeah, I know it sounds like a skin condition. I'm in Ravenclaw and my two best friends are Olivia Cain and Alex Mann. Just to show you a bit of how we kinda came together I shall give you a flash back.

"_Hi, I'm Alex." Says a scrawny 11 year old boy standing next to me, "And I'm Olivia," a tall Filipino girl says, observing me. Yeah, I'm not exactly easy on the eyes, I've got straight, light brown hair that looks almost golden and hazel eyes that look about the same color, I look so bland, but my mom thinks I'm pretty. Yeah right. We all got our turns at the sorting hat and Alex, Olivia, and I were sorted into Ravenclaw, we instantly became best friends._

Now Alex is snogging some girl named Lucinda from Slytherin, and I sigh, "Such a git." I mutter and walk off from the couple eating each other's faces off. I may as well tell you what happened, then we can catch up to the present, but this may take a while. It all started the beginning of this year…

**A/N Sorry it was so short but don't worry, more are coming! At least 2 a week and please review, can't wait to read them! Thanks! :D**


	2. Alex is a Pervert

**A/N WOOO! Second chapter! I don't know if I've gotten any reviews on my first chapter cuz I'm making this chapter right after the first one! It'll be longer though! This chapter is in the past by the way!**

Alex is a Pervert

Cece's POV

I see Alex and wave franticly at him "Alex! Over here!" He looks over and smiles _Sheesh, isn't so bloody scrawny anymore. _Alex is now very muscular with dark brown curly hair and deep brown eyes. "Well you have certainly gotten big!" I joke, "You have too!" he says, wiggling his eyebrows and looking at the vicinity of my chest. "You pervert!" I shout and slap him jokingly on the arm. "C'mon, let's get a good compartment." Alex says, taking my arm, "Hey, what about Olivia- Oh right! She's a prefect so she's probably in the prefect car!"

I sit at the window gazing at the countryside and Alex finally breaks the silence, "Wanna play Wizards' Chess?" I nod and set up the board. A few moves in, I feel Alex's gaze on me when suddenly, the compartment door opens and a handsome looking boy steps in "Mind if I sit with you guys?" he asks a bit shyly and my immediate reply is, "Of course!

Alex's POV

Of course… Totally predictable. Jacob Horn, a too audacious Gryffindor just _happens_ to waltz in and sweep Cece off her feet! And my plan was going so well! I was going to ask her to go to the Three Broomsticks alone with me on the first Hogsmeade weekend, but maybe there's still hope. I see the two flirting and I clear my throat, "I believe we were playing something?" I say a bit too coldly and Cece frowns "It was getting a bit boring anyway…" she says simply and turns back to Jacob, giggling. Girls… I stand up and announce, "I'm going to go walk around" and to no response, I leave. I walk around and I see a nice looking girl with waist length auburn hair and brown eyes. I flash her my most charming smile, "Hey, I've never seen you around, are you new?" I asked nonchalantly "Actually yes, this is my first year here! I'm Lucinda, what's your name?" she replies excitedly. "I'm Alex, I can show you around if you like," I say coolly "Ok!" Lucinda chirps happily and follows me down the hall and I suddenly pull her into a compartment, "Y'know, I really do like you…" I whisper and she giggles and she crashes her lips onto mine, and suddenly we're snogging.

Cece's POV

So I had to use the loo and I left Jacob for a bit, being the flirtatious girl I am, I wink at him and leave, after a while I here weird sounds and open the door to a compartment. There, I can see Alex and Lucinda snogging. Great. "So that's where you wandered off to!" I say in an amused but somewhat cold voice. They immediately break apart and Alex's cheeks turn red, "Oh, yeah, uh…" he stammers, "See ya at the Great Hall." I say briskly, and leave with me robes billowing from behind me. Ok, maybe I might have some tiny feelings for him but it's nothing major and I'll get over it, besides, I've got Jacob! I return to the compartment and sit down cozily with Jacob, chatting and smiling, when finally, we're at Hogwarts. "C'mon!" I squeal, feeling just like a first year again, "Ok, ok." Jacob says with that cheeky smirk on his face. I happily walk beside him outside and to the carriages. I get into one with Jacob, Alex, and…Lucinda. Of course. I mean, why not? I sigh and rest my head on Jacob's shoulder. "Something wrong?" He inquires a bit worriedly, "Oh, nothing, just a bit homesick I guess" I lie. "Well you'll feel better once we start the feast!" he says, cheering me up a bit as I remember all the delicious foods and the big library with all the books. In the Great Hall he kisses me on the cheek, and I feel Alex's eyes on me and I head over to the Ravenclaw table. I sit down next to my best friend, "Hey Olivia!" I say to the girl next to me with pretty shoulder length straight brown hair, a nice tan, and almond –shaped light brown- almost amber eyes. "Hi Cece! How was the States?" she asks with much interest, "It was awesome! They have the funniest accents!" I giggle, and she laughs along, "How was the Philippines? As warm as usual I'm guessing?" I ask once I catch my breath, "Yep, my grandparents are doing well!" she replies happily and we quiet down to listen to the Sorting Hat. I don't remember much, except for something about strong friendship and love. I look over at Alex and he's snogging Lucinda. Again. I've suddenly lost my appetite.

**A/N Okay! Second chapter done! The third chapter will be EVEN LONGER (If I continue)Please leave opinions and thoughts in reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Thank you everyone who has decided to keep reading! *huggles all***


	3. Cliff Hanger

**A/N Sorry that the chapters have been SOOOOO short guys! Anyway, let's get to the story!**

New Relationships

Alex's POV

I head to my dormitory, trudging along next to Cece and Jacob since Lucy was sorted into Slytherin… Ugh! So lovey-dovey! I mean, get a room, come on! At the door we're asked the riddle: "12 pears are hanging high, 12 men are passing by. Each takes one, 12 pears are left, why?" to which Cece responds, "Obviously Each is the name of one of the men, therefore, he only took one." And we're let in except Jacob, who the portrait scolds and is left to walk to his common room. I smirk and turn around to Cece looking at me coldly "What?" I ask, feigning curiosity, "You know what I mean!" she whisper-yells exasperatedly, "No, actually, I don't" I say firmly, "Fine, I'm going to bed," she grumbles and walks up the stairs to her dormitory. I stay and sit by the fire and read a good book, at midnight I realize it's that late and go to my dormitory, when I get up, I flop onto my bed and instantly fall asleep.

Olivia's POV

I was doing my Prefect rounds as usual when I hear light footsteps. I was near the library when I heard heavy breathing and stepped out into the figures line of sight and whispered "Lumos" and saw a boy my age that was wearing green pajamas, "Slytherin, I presume?" I ask, lifting an eyebrow and he looked a bit scared but was quite cute, he had dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes and I sigh, "Why are you here?" and he says, "Well, uh, I was going to the kitchens, because, um, I wanted some warm milk…" and I stopped him there to ask him, "You were following me weren't you?" and his face breaks out into a cheeky grin, the perfect smile on his face and I laugh and nudge his shoulder, and he asks, "Wanna go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" and of course I say, "Sure, but what's your name?" and his grin gets wider and he sticks out his hand, "Dave, Dave McAllister," and of course I shake his hand and he kisses it, causing me to blush and he saunters off. I smile to myself and head back to the common room, feeling very tired so I drag myself up the stairs and plop into bed without changing and fall asleep once my head hits the pillow.

I wake up early the next morning to Alex, who somehow got up here, and Cece bouncing on my bed scream-singing, "Get up! Getup! Get uppp!" and I grumble, "Bloody hell, get off… let me get ready for Merlin's sake…" and they finally get off to wait at the Great Hall for me.

Cece's POV

I skip to the Great Hall, laughing with Alex and turn to Alex once we enter, "Sorry I promised Jake I'd sit with him…" I explain to him, and as I turn to go I see a grim expression on his face and think, _what has gotten into him lately?_ I sigh and go sit next to Jake and kiss him on the cheek and he smiles and gives me a plate of pancakes drowning in maple syrup, "It's my favorite! How did you know?" I ask curiously, to which he replies with the mysterious, "Not only Ravenclaws know a lot of things," and smirks the cheeky smirk I know and love. I sigh happily and dig in. "Cece, you got some maple syrup on your lips," he says "here, I'll help you, and gently kisses me on the lips, then it gets deeper until suddenly I hear a voice from behind say, "Don't go snogging my best friend!" and I look up to see Alex fuming at us, "I can snog whoever I like." I almost yell "But not him!" Alex argues and I raise my hand to slap him but Alex catches my wrist, "Get your hands off me!" I finally yell and finally get my hand loose and storm off and run into Olivia with Alex in tail. "Cece what happened?" Olivia asks but Alex says, "Cece and I need to speak alone, and she walks off. "How dare you!" I hiss, and he sneers, "He's the one you should be mad at!" he yells, and I am almost shaking in rage, "I can't believe you! You are such an arsehole and you have been to me since the beginning of the year! What is up with you?!" I yell back. He just stares at me in disbelief, "So you can go snogging whoever you want, but I can't? Fine, I guess I'll just back off from you and your little Lucy and you two can be a happy little couple!" I say almost hysterically and storm away to my first class, Potions. I blow off all my steam making the Draught of Living Death, feeling a bit better because I am sitting rather cozily next to Jake so it was a tolerable class. Next was Herbology where we were pulling up Mandrakes and I failed miserably, the next class I skipped and went down a secret passageway where I thought I was alone until I heard a familiar voice shout, "Crucio!" and my body was full of pain and I was screaming and I heard footsteps fading in the background and it went on for what felt like hours until suddenly it stopped and I blacked out.

Alex's POV

I sat at my desk listening to Binns drone on, wondering where Cece was, when suddenly I heard screams and shrieks. I got up and motioned for Olivia to come too. I ran to Cece favorite passageway, and before me was a pool of blood with a note saying: "Stay away from her". We both rushed to Headmistress McGonagall's office with the note. "Headmistress! Headmistress!" I yell as we run into her exiting her office. "What is is Mr. Mann?" she inquires suspiciously, "It's Cece! She's gone and I head her screaming and I found this note!" I say exasperatedly, with crazy thoughts running through my head, "You must look for her immediatly!" she commands and sends us away. "Olivia, where could she be now? And who would take her?" I wonder aloud, worriedly as Olivia furrows her brow and concentrates, "Well she wouldn't have gotten too far, and that passageway is one that leads to Hogsmeade, so she could be in the Shrieking Shack..." she suggests slowly, and I shout, "That's brilliant!" We head toward the passageway that leads to the Shrieking Shack and we hear more screams emanating and echoing. "She's gotta be here" I whisper and Olivia just nods nervously. We hear a high-pitched shrill shriek come from the Shack, "Come one, we need to save her!" a whisper-shout as we hurry down the tunnel and up some creaky stairs. I cautiously look into a room and see Cece laying in a pool of her own blood with Jake and a young Slytherin standing above her and he hisses, "This is what you get for being a Mudblood, you don't belong with us here, you'll get our pure blood dirty and you'll stink our corridors with your filthy stench!", and he says a quiet "Crucio" and then exits the room from a different entrance. After the two snakes leave Olivia and I rush over to Cece's blood and sweat drenched body, she seems to be dead, but she's barely breathing. We rush her to the Hospital Wing and Pomfrey comes to help "What happened?!" she gasps and I explain everything and a serious and grim expression overcame her face, "This will be taken care of immediatly" she says as she pour potions in her mouth.

TIME SKIP- 3 days

I walk over to Cece's bed with some flowers, bluebells, her favorite and turn to Pomfrey, "Will she be ok?" and Pomfrey looks grim and solemn, "She is in a coma, and she may never wake up."

**A/N I'm sorry for the cliffhangers ): And I'd like to know, would you like less frequent long ones, or short, frequent ones, please tell me in the reviews! Thanks for any support!**


End file.
